brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Darth henry/Archive 1
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Kingcjc (Talk) 22:51, 2011 February 11 |} how do you give a "smile" to a user-Darth henry 20:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hi! To become a Patroller, you must attract attention to someone how can give ypu the rights. Snowhive 20:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Snowhive You give a smile like this: Voting Sorry, you can not vote on forums are requests' yet, you may have 208 edits, but you don't have 200 mainspace edits yet, which you must have in order to vote on Brickipedia. I'm sorry, but your vote must be deleted. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Brother Yes I am Lego Lord's Brother. Okay what? Hello "I am Lego Lord's Brother" what do you want? just asking.Darth henry 12:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm sorry for being rude. My apologizes Gold Star I think you deserve this!: thanks!! Darth henry 12:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi there! You don't need to add the category:Minifigures to minifigure articles, it's enough to add "Category:Minifigures introduced in xxxx". And the categories should fit the article, so you don't need a theme category on year, set and minifigure articles. If you need more information, see Brickipedia:Category Guidelines or just ask. :D 14:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Catrs Hi. Please do not add the category:Robots to articles, as we do not allow cats on in-universe groups. Thanks, 17:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Image Cats Well done for Categorizing some images. (I do a lot) But make sure you ad the images cat. Eg. Pirates of the Carribean Images, not Pirates of the Carribean. Thanks, 17:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for clearing me up Darth henry 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you please vist my blog. FA Vote Hi! I saw your recent withdraw of your vote to the FA Nominations page. I am assuming that you thought QCG members may only vote. I wanted to let you know that voting for FA or Class 1 is not restricted to QCG members, any registered user may do so. :) 23:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) mykeh,there was 2 reason`s that i withdrew my vote 1st reason was your reason 2nd was that when i added my name it added all my user boxes ps. would you make a signature for me as i don`t know how. then if you make it put it on my talk page and tell me what keys to press to use it. thanks! Darth henry 00:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, I will be happy to make you a signature! 00:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here is the signature I made you: . I made it based upon your avatar. The following are the steps to use it: :1. Go :2. Find the heading that says Signature. :3. Click on the box that says Custom signature ''. :4. In the text field you see, copy and paste the following: :5. Scroll to the bottom of the page and click ''Save :6. Congrats! You should be all done now. If you need any more help, please contact me. 00:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) you did an awesome job except can you make the the text black instead of white? thanks! 16:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'll try. 16:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude i never would`ve figured it out 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, I changed it. One title is grey, because if it was black, it would not be seen. 16:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks so much dude!! 16:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi Darth Henry, You're adding quite a lot of invalid categories to pages. Ninjago images are only for images, not sets. If I'm not mistaken, I think you're only doing this to rise up in Kingcjc's army. Sincerely, 18:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) i am not. i thought the category ninjago images could be added to any page with ninjago images. sorry 18:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I see your page says that you are a "Lego master" so you know in the future LEGO is always capitalized. :) --- The dawn is coming... Re:new rights * Hi, as I'm no longer active here, I won't be handing out user rights. Also, any sort of user rights requests have to go through here, and not be any kind of personal appeal to an admin. 23:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback on my blog, I know about one set, Han's Cloud Car based on episode V. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF Thanks. (sig still in creation) your welcome! 14:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) thnx dude plz help me with other on my user home change them to correct one i think i also want how to show i collected knights kingdom II ok i`ll try 20:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unfortunatlly I am not an admin yet. I know you voted for me but you need a reason. ok sorry 21:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hey you online cause i want to do online chat Thanks=) --Count Dooku 11:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: new rights Only a bureaucrat can change your editor status, which I am not. your welcome i added you on friends list cause you were fun to chat to and gave me userboxes Super Heros Source "Warner Bros. has expanded its relationship with Lego, granting the toymaker access to DC Entertainment's complete library of comicbook characters and stories to launch DC Universe "Super Heroes" as figures and playsets. The multi-year licensing deal, made through Warner Bros. Consumer Products, will start rolling out the new line in January, starting with 13 characters, including Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and villains the Joker, Bane, Harley Quinn and Lex Luthor. The first toys will be shown off at the Lego booth at Comic-Con Intl. in San Diego, where 3,000 exclusive Batman and Green Lantern minifigures will be distributed to launch a promo that runs August-December, enabling fans to create and submit videos, photos or illustrations of the characters to win trips to Legoland and Warner Bros. Studios. WB and Lego had already been producing toys and videogames around the Batman franchise, and will launch a new set of playthings around next summer's "The Dark Knight Rises" through the Lego Batman collection. The "Lego Batman: The Videogame," published by WB Bros. Interactive Entertainment, has sold more than 12 million units since 2008."This partnership gives builders a chance to recreate the characters, vehicles and worlds of some of the most iconic super heroes, so they can relive the action and even customize it, a proven and winning formula in Lego construction," said Jill Wilfert, VP, licensing and entertainment for the Lego Group." *http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118040143?categoryid=13&cs=1&cmpid=RSS hey lets do live chat but its impossibal to edit and leave messages so dont ask me how i did this Rollback rollback has been assigned. Use it for good, don't be evil, etc. - Kingcjc 14:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Remember Me? Hi,I'm the kid from the page that you made mad. You know, the black belt with the ten brothers. I'd like to know what state you live in. Don't think that this means that I like you now. I'm still holding a grudge. 17:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ldd plz message me when you did make the pic on your user uh on kincjcs talk page you said he was a crat does that mean democrat? no it means a buerocrat 21:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Barnstar, but in future, please leave them in a message on someones talk page instead of editing their userpage. Thanks again. :) Kind regards. 15:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) 3000000 building contest want to do my building contest this months building contest is fantasy elf heres link to it http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/building_contest --the question is:is or is not? 20:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Well done for categorizing those images, but make sure they only have "XXXXX Images" Categories. They should have no others. Thanks, 12:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine. Hey DH i was just wondering if the new LEGO star wars 2012 sets are real because on the list of sets on the star wars page there is new sets, please tell me about these sets and the source thanks ;) Reparo Project Barnstar RE: That blog is full of a lot of hate (Obviously not your fault), and if I see more of the same I will shut it down. I'm sorry, I just don't want to see all this going down here. - 13:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep I have check the wiki.theres not many pages 04:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Question Hello and can you tell me how to make your own signature. Thanks and please tell me on my talk page. User:GalenMarek12311 Sure as long as i can put custom hero factory21:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader bulding contest winners :D to see the results go here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/building_contest_winners AC we should eit more on that wiki if we want to be admins --the question is:is or is not? 13:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) re sig fig yur welcome you know why my sig fig is running and has a scared face --the question is:is or is not? 14:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) your wiki go on your wiki i am the first person to make a custom minifig on your wiki --the question is:is or is not? 15:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pounce badge It's for making 50 edits within an hour of the wiki's creation. So it's impossible to get it now. -- 21:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) * I have no clue what it is. - Kingcjc 16:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you very much for supporting my request for bureaucrat. I really appreciate it! :) Kind regards. 21:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) you will be a brickipedian of the week 2morow :D Inventories To authenticate an inventory you just have to add your username to the Authentified by= section like so: Before you do that though you must check that they have a source and that the inventory is correct. If someone authentifies an inventory that is infact incorrect, both the user who authentified it and the user who made the inventory will be in trouble. To be on the safe side, I wouldn't authentificate an inventory that doesn't have a source unless you can provide one. Thanks, kind regards. 14:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) wiki your wiki rocks lets go to its chat --the question is:is or is not? 22:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) chat im back --the question is:is or is not? 22:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) tat what mean thing did i do to him? --the question is:is or is not? 22:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) tat oh i see kirby went on my computer when i was having lunch so i kicked him off he might have messaged tat and yes i apologised --the question is:is or is not? 22:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) wiki chat lets go on your wiki chat --the question is:is or is not? 01:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) chat plz go to yuor wikis chat --the question is:is or is not? 02:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Good job with all that linking :) I congratulate you, as a fellow WikiGnome! FB100Z • talk • 02:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :We're the tiny crusaders, the ones not afraid to check the Minor Edit box! FB100Z • talk • 02:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat lets go to your wikis chat --the question is:is or is not? 14:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Building Contest You like SW so much? Then enter in the Star Wars The Force Unleashed Building Contest. :) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GalenMarek12311/LEGO_THE_FORCE_UNLEASHED_BUILDING_CONTEST GalenMarek12311 talk 22:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit! I just got my first lucky edit! I know you have like 6 lucky edits. But I made a blog http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crazed_Penguin/HOLY_CRAP_LUCKY_EDIT! --Crazed Penguin talk 21:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It's like vandalism... Please do not add the category Price of Persia to Prince of Persia minifigures. I spent a long time undoing it and it was quite annoying. Please do not add this category just to get a badge, and if so read this blog: User blog: Mr. Minifigure/My blog. Kind regards. 13:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Join me on chat join me on chat --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy 03:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Winter 2012 Sets! Hello, and you can not believe what I found! Head on over to the blog post that says, WINTER 2012 SW SET PICTURES, on my blog, and check it out! GalenMarek12311 talk 23:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing If We vandalize more We will get reported to wikia --The question is:is or is not. 20:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:barnstar Did you go through my userpage history? Just wondering... 02:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry Im sorry for being mean please can you come back on chat. Re:To-do list 20:12 . . Darth henry (Talk | contribs | block) The page User:Darth henry/ things for me to do here, moved to User:Darth henry/ to do list suppressed 20:11 . . Darth henry (Talk | contribs | block) The page Darth henry/ things for me to do here, moved to User:Darth henry/ things for me to do here 20:13 . . Kingcjc (Talk | contribs | block) destroyed "Darth henry/ things for me to do here" (Broken redirect.) - Kingcjc 19:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the barnstar! I really appreciate it! --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 21:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Username My old username was Legoguy2805. ;) - 12:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Band Nice band custom. would You like to join chat? --The question is:is or is not. 21:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Army You better work on your knight cause I am going to make a new picture soon. --The question is:is or is not. 13:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Army Do You mind if I give it a more Crown Knight color? But the armor will stay gold. --The question is:is or is not. 13:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would You like to go to the chat? --The question is:is or is not. 13:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Book You wanted to know, so, here: The book is called Legend of The Six. You can check it out on Fictapedia (which you can find a link to through "the wiki's I contriute to" on my userpage). Note: LoTS is still being written. Smile!!!!!!!! :) TheDouter 18:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Your blog What is your blog called? - 16:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Linking * Hey, you may want to read this from the MoS: :''A subject should be linked once upon its first appearance in the article's infobox, once upon its first mention in the article's lead section, once upon its first mention in the article's main body, and throughout the minifigure gallery (if applicable). 00:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but what do you mean by 'vote'? Kind regards. 18:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I still don't understand what I need to voice my opinion for on an article. Sorry, but I'm really confused without you are trying to say. Kind regards. 19:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you very much. I'am not sure, thats is the right thing for me. I'am Admin for the German counterpart and I know that I do there. Here I mainly link between the two wikis and sometimes I correct some errors. It is OK for me, to be admin and help this wiki more. Snowhive 18:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Snowhive Thanks Thanks for voting in my favor :) --Berrybrick | 19:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your support on my nomination for Brickipedian of the Month [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 21:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Lego Critics will you come to lego critics and help, please? thanks :[[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] (our URL:http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Critics_Wiki) Nomination for Admin I accept. Thank you very much! Snowhive 17:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Snowhive Umm Are you stealing or fixing my signature? --[[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk to meh! ]] '''You didn't see anything.... 02:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Archive Sure. Kind regards. 13:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC)